1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking fastener for attaching a strap to an article, and more particularly relates to a guitar strap fastener for removably attaching a guitar strap to a guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most guitars include an end pin for attaching at one end to a guitar strap. The end pin is generally formed with a shank extending from the guitar body and an enlarged diameter head mounted on the free end of the shank, such as the various end pins shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,339, which issued to James D'Addario on Mar. 7, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The end pin is received in an opening formed through the thickness of a leather or synthetic tab at the end of the strap, such as shown in FIG. 2 of the aforementioned James D'Addario patent. The opening has a radially extending cut to allow the end pin of the guitar to be forced into the opening so that the strap is held captive between the end pin head and the guitar body.
Without a locking mechanism attached to the keyhole slot formed in the strap, to keep the end pin shank properly in position within the slot portion of the strap keyhole, it is possible for the end pin to work its way free of the keyhole so that the strap inadvertently disengages from the guitar. One form of locking mechanism is described in the aforementioned patent to James D'Addario, in which a rotatable plate narrows the effective end pin receiving opening formed through the fastener to securely attach the guitar strap to the guitar.